


Prompt 59: Gum

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [44]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Barry talks to Hartley is not how Hartley wanted it to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 59: Gum

Being bullied was one of the worst things ever. It escpically sucked when you went from a high end private school to a public school. See Hartley Rathaway just had some of the worst luck in life. His parents barely paid any mind to him when the three of them were home, which wasn’t often since they did have business which lasted months on end. His sister was obviously the favored child, even the staff prefered her to him and the one maid that had been basically a grandmother to him had been fired so Hartley could not see her like he used to. Now that was nothing to cry about as it was nothing new and Hartley knew no good would come of it anyway. No the problem he had was that he was an extremely smart rich kid being sent to a public high school that valued brawn over brains and left him as a prime target. Not even the other intellectually inclined wanted to socialize with him. Hartley was aware that his social skills were lacking but it still stung. That was why he typically stayed in Dr. Wells’ classroom. It was where the intelligent outcasts could escape to. Typically it only consisted of Cisco Ramon, a pretty smart boy whose brother was a jerk at the best of times, Caitlin Snow, who was funny enough dating star soccer player Ronnie Raymond, and Barry Allen. Now Barry was a confusing one. He seemed to be close to Dr. Wells and his daughter Jesse, who called Barry her cousin, but obviously they were not related. Barry was the foster brother of Iris West though and it appeared that the infamous Rogues had adopted Barry as a younger brother as well. The Rogues consisted of the Snart siblings and Rory who were just as scary off the ice. Barry was probably the sweetest guy Hartley had met but there was no way he was ever going to tell him that. He didn’t need the fact that he was gay getting out on top of everything else.

~  
With a sigh Hartley set up his bag nearest to the door. He pulled out some formulas that he was working on when a light tap touched his shoulder.

“Excuse me,” Hartley was greeted with Barry’s adorably shy smile, “Um… it’s just… you have gum… in your hair.” Shock and embarrassment flooded Hartley as he moved, fingers brushing against the mess he hadn’t even felt. The first time Barry spoke to him and this is what happened?

“Hang on. Let me help.” Before Hartley could comment Barry was dashing over to his friends and digging through a bag. With a triumphant shout Barry was back.

“Cisco made this awhile ago. A lot of girls would stick gum in Cait’s hair and this helps just one sec.” Feeling the liquid in his hair Hartley was quiet as he felt Barry’s fingers work through his hair. Soon there was just the feeling of fingers in his hair.

“Wow your hair is really soft. Ohmygod I am so sorry that sounded so creepy and we haven’t even spoken before.” Hartley glanced over as Barry continued to ramble, face heating up as he went on.

“I’m just going to shut up now before I make myself into an even bigger idiot.” With a small smile Hartley shrugged.

“I thought it was cute.” Hartley regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth but he would not try to take them back. Before he could apologize and beg him not to say anything there was a sudden slam.

“I TOLD YOU!” Cisco shouted, “I _TOLD_ you that he was crushing on you!” Barry looked petrified and Hartley probably didn’t look much better.

“Cisco!” Barry hissed, not looking at anyone but his friend.

“Sorry dude but maybe now you’ll actually have the courage to ask him out.” What?

“Cisco’s right Barry, you’re pinning has been getting a touch out of hand.”

“Out of hand is an understatement Miss Snow.” Dr. Wells added in with amusement. Seriously what?

“Perhaps you should get on with it? Or we could always go with Jesse’s plan.” Dr. Wells casually stated.

“What?” Hartley finally asked, staring at the cute teen. Barry shifted a bit, looking anywhere but him.

“It’s… um… I might have a bit of a crush on you and… I was wondering if maybe you’d want to go out this saturday? Like on a date?”

“I would love to.” Hartley agreed. Barry’s whole face lit up and it was really too cute.

“Cool, um want to meet here? Or… um.”

“Here’s fine.”

“Cool, cool.” Barry stumbled into a desk earning a soft laugh in response.

~  
The date went perfectly well and it wasn’t long before Hartley was officially dating Barry Allen. He never realized what that entailed until one day a bully was beaten up by Mick for ‘picking on his little brother’s boyfriend.’ All in all maybe public school wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting more of these!


End file.
